cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Word game
Word games and puzzles are spoken or board games often designed to test ability with language or to explore its properties. Word games are generally engaged as a source of entertainment, but have been found to serve an educational purpose as well. For instance, young children can find enjoyment playing modestly competitive games such as Hangman, while naturally developing important language skills like spelling. Solving crossword puzzles, which requires familiarity with a larger vocabulary, is a pastime that mature adults have long credited with keeping their minds sharp. There are popular televised word games with valuable monetary prizes for the winning contestants. Many word games enjoy international popularity across a multitude of languages, while some are unique to English-speakers. Language-predicated educational games A word game or word puzzle can be of several different types: Letter arrangement games The goal is to form words out of given letters. * 5 To Close a team card game * Aconexzhttps://www.facebook.com/Aconexz?ref=hl * Acrophobia * Alpha Blitz * Alternade * Anagrab * Anagrams both a simple game of rearranging letters and a linguistic recreation of making anagrams that seem to illuminate something about the original word, such as "Old west action" for "Clint Eastwood" * Bananagrams * Boggle * Chicktionary Game from Blockdot * Euler's Day Off * Ghost * Jumble game of word forming with letter permutations * Pass the Bomb make a word including the given letters before the bomb explodes * Pick Two rearranging word tile crossword game * Quiddler a game of forming words using a deck of cards with letters printed on them * Scrabble and its variants * Scribbage * Scriptorium the game that gives meaning to words * Spellathon * TagOn * Take a Letter * Upwordshttp://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/1515/upwords * Wordament * Wordbase * WordCraft a game of rearranging word tiles given a dictionary definition or bit of trivia * Word Monsters * Word Rummyhttp://www.rudelldesign.com * Word Thief word stealing card game * Words with Friends * Scramble with Friends Paper and pencil games/puzzles *Arrowords * Acrostics * Crossword puzzles * Cryptic crossword * Cryptograms * Hangman * Jotto (or Giotto) * Rebus * Word polygon A puzzle often include in newspapers combining an anagram with a type of wordsearch * Word search Structured games Games focusing on the semantics of words. * Charades * Fictionary * LINQ * Mad Libs * Scattergories * Taboo * TagOn Linguistic recreations These are games based on words and letters. * Anagram as discussed above * Celebrity Name Game Challenge * Constrained writing * Contact * Ditloids * Gry * Homophone Word Game * Kangaroo words * Letter banks * Linking Word Game * Lipograms * Logogriphs * Palindromes * Pangrams * Quadrivial Quandary * Rebus * Shiritori * Spelling bee * Spoonerisms * The Da Vinci Game * The Green Glass Door * The Man Who Melted Jack Dann * Word ladder Televised games *Spelling bee *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Lingo'' *''Des chiffres et des lettres'' *''Countdown'' Miscellaneous * Ambigrams * Fortunately, Unfortunately * Rebuses picture puzzles representing a word * Verbal arithmetic See also *Anagram dictionary * Double entendre * Fortunately, Unfortunately * Language game for a linguistic variant * List of puzzle video games * Online word game * Phono-semantic matching * Puns * Puzzles * Word play for literary works in which the nature of the words used themselves become part of the subject of the work * Word Ways: The Journal of Recreational Linguistics References External links * * *